


假面价值

by yanEragrostis



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 心理描写, 背景故事, 角色解读, 轻微流血描写, 黑暗过往
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 他尽心工作，勤勉，有用。通常，诚实会是下一个形容他这样的人的词语。但Flug不是个诚实的人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	假面价值

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FACE VALUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225790) by [soffgluten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffgluten/pseuds/soffgluten). 



Flug不是个诚实的人。

  
好吧，不完全是。

  
他尽心工作。一连数小时，乃至数天沉浸在冷酷的金属实验室里而非室外，就是他这种忘我投入的最好证明。在他眼中，雾灰色令人舒心——喷灯的火焰在它表面激出闪光，让他感到玩乐般的愉悦，就好像金属壁面邀请他合着他创作时的声响畅情舞蹈。实验室各处的桌台上都是他的造物，而原本白净的台面多半被他调制出的炫丽而致命的药水沾污。污渍旁是盛过液体的烧杯，玻璃一尘不染，靠着某样器械放置。Flug并不只专注于某项技艺，他什么都干——架构、机械、致命药物、毒气以及生物武器。当你从事恶人行业时，可能性是无穷的。——Flug充分利用了这一事实，证据即在他的实验室及其构造之中。

  
Demencia大概会把他的实验室称作“好玩、刺激的游乐场！”，不然就是“无聊透顶的盒子”，视情况而定。而他手下的受害者们，回应的内容则一次比一次惨淡。

  
Flug同样十分勤勉。他再三检查原理图和公式、方程和电路——这些努力换来他的作品面临销毁或是用于邪恶。他坚持不懈，即使前一种情况常常多于后一种，到头来也告诉自己“没关系”。他并不沮丧——不太能，说真的，当Black Hat就等着他流泪并以此斥责的时候——而一切最终都归结为从错误中汲取经验并不断进步。每一次实验失败、每一次设备损坏之后，他揪出每一丝他能从中找到的数据来改善装置。不过其中多数，尽管他不断改进，也没能面世——但那些成功了的，都售出了高价。

  
后来它们被如何处置，Flug并不清楚，而且坦白来讲，不在乎。实际情况就是人们渴望得到他的发明，甘愿花费数百万以拥有它们——而这能让他在实验室劳累一天后露出疲惫的微笑，提升那么一星半点的自信……只让其落得被Black Hat唾弃的下场。他锲而不舍，孜孜不倦，因为他知道——即使Black Hat矢口否认——倘若没有了他，Black Hat Org.就不会取得今日的成就。再也不会。

  
如果Black Hat Org.遭遇经融危机，那么会是Flug去解决数学和财务问题；如果在线服务器崩溃，那么会是Flug去修理；如果庄园里有任何的管道破裂、泄露事件或是机械故障，那么会是Flug去处理。在出错的装置和现代设备面前，Black Hat所拥有的的能力和他卖弄的奇诡术法能做到的少之又少——这恰恰是Flug卓越才能大放异彩的地方，而Black Hat，纵使再不情愿，也总算认可他在这时的用处。

  
这就是Flug最爱的了。他，就算表现怯懦、弱势且不喜社交，还是有用的。不看锐利的注射器针尖和致命的激光射线，他自身的用处就是他身上最强有力的武器。他也许偶尔遭受失败——发明创作总会经历这个，除非有谁不会——还将因故面临更加严峻的后果，但他的武器给了他几乎坚不可摧的防护。不仅对Black Hat是如此（要是想Black Hat Org.持续经营，Flug必须得一直活着而且能够工作），对整个世界也是如此。除掉他太可惜了。社会别无选择，只好承认并给他用武之地。

  
因此，他尽心工作，勤勉，有用。通常，诚实会是下一个形容他这样的人的词语。他毕竟符合用“诚实、工作尽责”等等词语修饰的形象。

  
但Flug不是个诚实的人。

  
首先，是在事故发生之前的生活。他对那回顾得不多——几乎都不会去想，若非Black Hat随口提及他遥远的学生时代。但那是他最初就隐瞒的事情，埋藏在无人发掘的深处。这是他谎言的一角。其次，是他的脸。他估计已经好几年没有好好看过自己了。他没有这个需求——日复一日，他能见到的不过是自己的双手罢了。对他而言，双手意味着一切，亦能成就一切。他的事业即是他亲手创立的。所以，当他用双手将自己疲惫的面容从世界上隐藏起来时，就是在编造谎言。他不记得自己的眼睛曾是什么颜色，也不记得嘴唇的形状或者发丝的弧度。他的第三个谎言有关他的身份。那次事故之前，他本是大有可为的年轻科学家一类，没有太多时间探索；而在医院里，还有离院之后，他有了足够的时间自省。从童年开始就渴望隐藏自己的想法在那时格外突出，而随时间推移，他多少理解了这背后的部分道理。人们既然不能看到他的脸，就没办法对他作出任何假定，无论关于性别、年龄、情感又或其他。他对此感觉良好，真的，以未知压迫他人。显然，他是一个 ** **迷**** ，并把这当作优势加以利用。玩弄他人的认知总能带来乐趣，尤其是牵涉到那些他们永远不会有精确概念的事物时——为人所知的，无非那粗糙的棕色纸袋和他信赖的黑色护目镜。

  
最激动人心的，要他说，当属就某些原本理所应当的事情欺骗他人。他向来不会有意破坏自己的发明，可对那些该从眼前消失却又毫不知情的顾客，他则会欣然提供错得离谱的设备使用指南。用Black Hat的话讲，他们“讨厌得令人发指”，并且“要为没有遭到他带来的无可想象的恐怖而感激涕零”。

  
看着泪水流下受害者脸颊时，Flug身心感受到的就是这样的兴奋：那满含背叛的眼睛因疼痛和生命流逝失焦，而他从容持刀摆布对方残损内里，殷红溅射在他钟爱的灰色地面和令人舒心的金属墙壁上。


End file.
